Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel and more particularly, to a pixel circuit, an initialization circuit, and a method of driving the panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display technologies have been developed which have less weight and volume than traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that are bulky and heavy. Such flat panel technologies include liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, organic light emitting diode display among others.
Among these displays, OLED technology displays images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by recombining electrons and holes. These displays are characterized by fast response speed and low power consumption.